Beacons in the Darkness
by obimax
Summary: A smuggler imprisoned. A Dark Jedi who made a mistake. A Mandalorian boy and his Sith brother. A Sith Lord with an attitude. A friend who would do anything. All of this for a girl, destined for greatness.
1. Chapter 1

**I**

 _16 BRR (Before the Return of Revan)_

The nine-year old human girl ran towards her father. The blue Twi'lek scooped up his daughter in a big hug, and held her tight. He could only see his precious daughter every three years, as per his deal with his... ex-lover. The Twi'lek supposed that the deal was fair, because he was an inmate on Belsavis. Why, you may ask? Well, it was just a bit of spice trade. It might have been a huge load of Carsunum, one of the most dangerous substances in the galaxy, but who cares? It's the druggies' faults anyways for getting addicted. The Twi'lek sighed, and his daughter took a step back, wondering what was wrong. The blue alien looked at her, saw how much his daughter was looking like her mother, and fell into a flashback.

 _26 BRR_

 _(TEN YEARS PRIOR)_

 _Patrocklos whipped his body away from the guard, and tried to escape one last time. The big burly one with the curly mustache pulled him back into his arms. Mustache Man shoved Patrocklos into the cell, and activated the force field, trapping the blue Twi'lek in his cell. Patrocklos squirmed some more, but gave up and sighed, sitting down on the stout platform that was provided for him to use the restroom._ How nice of them, _he thought. The alien fell asleep after pondering on his fate._

 _When he awoke, he looked up to see a human woman standing over him._

 _"Wake up. I need information and you're the only one who can get it." The woman had a sharp tone in her voice, and she looked extremely tired. "I need info on Executor Krannus. Now."_

 _"Alright, alright. I might have sold some spice to one of his people sometime or another. I will help you if you help me."_

 _"And how exactly will I help you?"  
"Well, I need help breaking out of here."_

 _"Why would I do that? You're a spice seller! You've been convicted and put in here for a reason!"_

 _"Hey, hey. No need for such a pretty woman to shout." The woman rolled her eyes. A good sign. "Alright. Let's say I've seen the wrong of my ways, and I promise never to sell spice ever again. Would you help me then?"_

 _"Fine. Only because you're my one and only lead on Krannus so far. If I get another source, I'm cutting you loose, got it?"_

 _"Absolutely, sweetheart."_

 _"I_ will _shove a lightsaber into your throat."_

 _"Oh, so you're a Jedi. Obviously not a very nice one."_

 _"Like I said, I_ will _shove my lightsaber into your throat."_

 _"Understood," Patrocklos muttered as he slunk back against his cell wall. "So... Are you gonna break me out of here or should I just wait here until you get the guts?"_

 _"I'll be back in exactly seven standard hours. If you're not awake and ready to go by then, I'm leaving you."_

 _"Alright, don't be late, sunshine." That last comment made the woman glare at him, causing Patrocklos to flinch._

 _"My name is Sandraas. I am a Jedi Knight on a quest to stop something so powerful that your puny mind cannot comprehend half of it. You should show me some respect," she spat at him._

 _"Oh, I get all tingly when you take control like that," the blue Twi'lek shot out._

 _"Maybe THIS will make you tingly," Sandraas said, as she activated her lightsaber and touched the tip of it to Patrocklos' scalp. He screamed in pain. "Nothing permanent,_ sweetheart _," she said with a sneer. "I'll see you in seven hours. Goodbye." Her cloak swished as she left, leaving Patrocklos alone in his empty cell._

Patrocklos looked up at his daughter's mother. "Hello, Sandraas. It's been a while." He set his daughter down, and walked over to Sandraas.

"Yes, indeed it has. Three years exactly, as predetermined." She kept a wary gaze, not letting him see that she was getting sick. "Patrocklia, we'll stay only a few hours, and then we have to go on our way, okay honey?"

The 9 year old stared at her mom, and then her dad, and then back at her mom. "Can't I stay overnight, Mother? I'd like to be with Father a little longer than usual." Patrocklos looked at his daughter with a sad look. No 9 year old should call their mother and father, well, Mother and Father. They should still be using Mommy and Daddy, or at LEAST Mom and Dad. _She's growing up too fast. Everything in this family happens fast..._ he thought, as he slipped into yet another flashback.

 _Patrocklos and Sandraas had been fighting side by side for over 2 standard weeks. Executor Krannus had been harder to find than previously thought, and over that time, the duo had warmed up to each other. One particular evening, as they huddled around a small fire to keep warm in the Belsavis night, Patrocklos ventured to put his arm around Sandraas. Surprisingly, she accepted it. The couple sat in silence for almost an hour in this position, the Twi'lek draping his arm over the human's shoulders. Finally, Patrocklos broke the silence with an intensely smooth comment._

 _"Nice night, huh?" He gave himself a mental high five for coming up with that one._

 _"Indeed it is." That was it. Nothing to work with. Just an 'indeed'. He couldn't work with that. So, he tried another tactic._

 _"The Jedi Order is pretty crappy, huh?" Oh boy, he's gonna get her all riled up with that one!_

 _"Indeed it is." Wow._

 _"Uhhh... The Sith Order is pretty crappy, huh?"_

 _"Indeed it is."_

 _"The Mandalorian Clans are pretty crappy?"_

 _"Indeed they are."_

 _"Your face is pretty crappy!"_

 _"I agree with the previous statement up until the word 'crappy'." She smiled. He smiled back. There they were, on the run from a power-hungry Sith Lord with plans of destroying the galaxy, sitting around a small fire in the middle of nowhere, and he leaned in and kissed a Jedi. And she kissed back. Soon they were together completely, careful not to make much noise in fear of attracting wild animals. Their bodies and mind became one, and when it was over, they both fell asleep with their bodies entwined._

 _That morning, the first thing Patrocklos thought was_ Wow, that was fast! _He looked at the woman under his arm, and smiled. Sandraas' eyes began to open, and he quickly looked away. "Trying to catch an extra peek?" she teased, making him blush._

 _"Of course not! Just making sure that you're real," he replied._

 _"Well if I'm not real, then you had a VERY naughty dream last night."_

 _Patrocklos was just about to retort when he heard a blaster shot from behind him. He looked up and saw a bolt whizzing by his head and burning a small hole into a tree. He whipped his head around and saw the attackers, prison guards. He knew he only had one chance to secure the safety of Sandraas and her mission, no matter what it cost him. He started attacking her, beating his fist into her face. It caught her off guard._

 _"What? Patrocklos! What are you doing?!" He didn't answer, but simply kept fighting. His knee connected with her sternum, and she doubled over in pain. Her eyes flashed dark, and she brandished her blue blade, keeping it by her side. "You disgusting PIG! Did you think you would just_ use _me to get out of prison, have some fun, take my ship, and leave? You thought wrong!"_

 _Patrocklos' eyes became sad, and he leveled his blaster to her face. She raised her lightsaber to the same height. "I'm sorry," he whispered, as he pulled out his second blaster and shot her in the stomach. "I am so sorry."_

 _Sandraas' vision began to cloud and become dark. Time slowed down. "NO!" she screamed, as she drifted into the void. The prison guards that she failed to see came in and grabbed Patrocklos roughly. He was still mouthing "I'm sorry." They brought in a medical team to help Sandraas, since she was already unconscious. The guards wrestled with the Twi'lek, and finally someone shot a sedative at him. When he finally awoke, he was back in his lonely dark cell, only hoping that he had helped her enough._

 _Within a few weeks, word got around that someone in his prison area had captured a Jedi, but she had escaped and was now back on her mission to find a mysterious Sith Lord. He sighed with relief, knowing that even though she didn't think so, he knew that his final act had helped her more than any information he could've given her._

Patrocklos remembered the events that had happened after that. 4 months after the incident, Sandraas had contacted him, telling him that she was pregnant. She was going to keep the baby, but would go on a short leave on Corellia. Even though she still hadn't forgiven him for attacking her, she understood why he had to do it. She agreed to let him see their daughter every three years. He supposed he must be grateful, but it didn't seem fair to him. It was as much his daughter as it was hers. _I mean, if you put a credit into a vending machine, is the drink yours or the vending machine's?_

"Patrocklos. Patrocklos!" Sandraas' voice brought him back from memory. "I'm going to let her stay for the rest of today and into the next. We will be leaving promptly at noon tomorrow. Understand?"

"Understood. Thanks." The last part he muttered under his breath. "It'll be great spending a whole DAY with my daughter after she's spent 9 years of her life with her mother."

"Do not take that tone with me. I still have my lightsaber."

"Alright. You can go to a bar and chill for a while. I'll talk with Patrocklia and see what I've been missing out on."

"Very well. I will take my leave. Goodbye, Patrocklos. I will be back at midnight. Take care of my daughter." She started to leave.

"Goodbye, Sandraas. I will take care of _our_ daughter." And with that, she left, and the Twi'lek looked at his daughter. This would be the last time he would see her. With that thought, he turned his attention to his one and only joy, Patrocklia.

"So, 'Lia," he asked his daughter, "Where would you like to go? There's this _killer_ ice cream joint that they let the convicts go to."

"That sounds fine, father," was the response that made Patrocklos cast his eyes downward in sadness. Not 'Daddy', or even 'Dad'. 'Father'. The pair walked on to Shulta's Ice Cream, talking about the activities that they could do with their singular day together. 

**A/N: This is a rewrite of an old story I wrote. Hopefully the quality is much better. Please send me reviews, criticism is encouraged!**

 **-obimax**


	2. Chapter 2

**II**

 _16 BRR_

Patrocklia and Patrocklos, daughter and father, were lying down on the snowy grass enjoying Belsavis' beautiful auroras. The two had spent their day having as much fun as an inmate and his illegitimate child could have. It was almost midnight. Patrocklos resigned himself to just spending these last few moments together. He thought of the great day and the terrible 3 years that were to follow. Patrocklos sighed in exasperation.

The loud alarm buzzer on top of the guard tower signaled it was midnight and time for curfew for all inmates. Technically, Patrocklos had to be in his cell by now, but he made up his mind that he would cherish any amount of time he could get with his daughter. He heard a noise in the bushes to their left. He figured it was Sandraas and ignored it. Then he heard a man's voice.

Two men rushed out at the father daughter pair. One was a gamorrean and the other was human. The gamorrean had a traditional gamorrean axe while the human was armed with a guard pistol. He heard the gamorrean grunt and raise its staff. Patrocklos reacted quickly, pushing Patrocklia to the side and whipping out a small blaster he had been hiding for years in his shirt, always wearing bulky clothing to hide the shape of it. He shot quickly, blasting the gamorrean in the face. It fell over, but its human comrade did not fall so easily.

Patrocklos tried the same quick-draw tactic he had done with the gamorrean, but the human was too quick. He spun out of the way of Patrocklos' fire and found cover behind a rock. A spotlight from the nearest guard tower illuminated the area, and Patrocklos saw who exactly he was dealing with. He looked familiar, but Patrocklos didn't fully recognize who he was until he heard the man say "This is for those Tauntaun Tots, ya filthy twit!" Patrocklos then realized who he was. He was the fellow inmate that Patrocklos had cut in line for lunch the day before and had taken the last of the Tauntaun Tots, a specialty in prison. He figured that the man might've been mad, but not 'ambush the guy who cut you in line and his daughter in the middle of the night' mad.

Patrocklos heard guards approaching, and figured that if he stayed in place long enough, the guards would intervene and help him. He wasn't planning on the Tauntaun Tot man to scream at the top of his lungs, saying that Patrocklos was assaulting _him._ The guards turned their weapons to fire on Patrocklos and he rolled hard to the right. Patrocklia started to scream. The blue twi'lek ran away from his daughter, trying to draw the attention away from her. The guards still went over there, ready to destroy whatever thing was in their way.

Patrocklos had no choice. He fired at the guards, striking them both in the back. Alarms went off everywhere. The girl was still screaming, drawing the attention of guards within a mile radius. Prison guards started pouring down from all sides, and he yelled at Patrocklia to run. He looked around for a way out. The guards had their blasters raised and aimed at him. The leader of the group was barking orders, and Patrocklos started sprinting as fast as he could to avoid the fire that was coming down on him. Everywhere he turned, there were more guards. More were coming from the hills. He hated killing, but there was no choice. He shot a guard in the chest and took his gun.

Patrocklos started firing everywhere, hoping that Patrocklia was well out of range. He had heard at least 20 screams when he felt a searing pain in his calf. He looked down, and saw a smoldering hole. He kept going, but his vision was growing darker. It reminded him of that night all those years ago... Guards were everywhere. His vision was almost completely black now. In a final burst of energy, he shot off one last bolt at a group of guards. One fell. He smirked. _Still got the game,_ he thought as he slipped into unconsciousness.

Three days passed. Sandraas and Patrocklia had stayed on Belsavis to wait for the warden's judgement. As Patrocklos waited in his cell, he wondered if he had done the right thing. As he was wallowing in doubt, his cell door opened. He looked up expecting the warden, but there was someone much worse. Sandraas with a nasty scowl on her face, looking at him with disgust while keeping Patrocklia behind her.

"You disgusting, vile, horrend-"

"Stop!" he screamed at her. "I know! I'm sorry I put her into danger. You'll be glad to know that the warden should be here within seconds with his judgement. I was _going_ to get out in 4 years, but I guess I'll stay in here for life now."

"You deserve it," Sandraas sneered. Just then, the warden appeared behind them both. He was a big man, in his 40's. Patrocklia looked on with fear at the warden and her father. Sandraas stood at attention. "Sir."

"Ease up, Jedi. This isn't the army. I've just come to tell Patrocklos his fate. Would you care to stay? I'd advise the little one to leave."

"She'll stay. She's strong," Sandraas replied to the man. Patrocklia quivered.

"Okay. Are you ready for this news, convict?"

"No."

"Too bad. You're being executed. Tonight. Have a good one, criminal," he said as he left. Sandraas smiled cruelly.

"Looks like you're getting out earlier than 4 years!" Sandraas laughed to herself.

"Mother, stop." Patrocklia spoke out at her mother.

"Excuse me, young lady? Did you just tell _me_ to stop?" Sandraas' smile transformed back into a scowl. "I am your _mother_!"

"For nine years, I have lived either by myself or with a less-than-able nanny while you've been out 'fighting your war'. A mother is there for her child. And a mother certainly doesn't laugh when the father of her child is sentenced to death. You," she paused, "are not my mother."

Sandraas snorted. "Then he is not your father. In fact, I think that to prove my point, I will carry out the execution order myself. Right now."

Patrocklos panicked, scooting against his cell wall. There was no escape. Sandraas was between him and the door. He pulled out his holdout pistol and got out three blasts; however, Sandraas was quicker. She pulled out her sapphire-blue lightsaber and deflected the three orange bolts. Patrocklos kept shooting, but Sandraas was too good. She slowly came closer and closer until he was backed against a corner, out of ammo, with Sandraas standing right above him. The blue light from her saber illuminated her face darkly. She struck. Patrocklos fell over, clutching the gash in his stomach where she had cut him. He was bleeding out quickly.

"STOP!" Sandraas heard the girl's voice behind her. "Please," she whimpered. But Sandraas did not listen to such weak pleas. She struck her lightsaber deep inside Patrocklos' chest. He slumped over, dead. "No..." Sandraas heard. She turned around.

"You fool! You honestly think that you could have saved him?" Guards, hearing the commotion, started running down the hallway to see what had happened. "Get on the ship, we're leaving."

"No." Patrocklia became adamant. She didn't move. Alarm bells were ringing, guards were running, there was mass chaos, but Sandraas and Patrocklia were in their own little world.

"Go. Now."

"No."

"Do as I say."

"No."

"Get. In. The. Ship."

"No." Patrocklia was to the brink of exploding with anger. All those years, she's kept that anger pent up inside of her, fearing her mother. No more. "You evil bitch," she spat out. Guards began to enter the cell. Patrocklia raised her arms with her hands extended outwards. The guards went with them, held afloat by the Force. She whipped her hands downward, and their necks cracked.

Sandraas, feeling that slight bit of compassion a mother might feel towards her own flesh and blood, threw her lightsaber at Patrocklia, aiming for her hand. She of course expected the saber to cut through Patrocklia's hand. What she wasn't expecting, however, was the lightsaber landing IN her hand. Patrocklia caught the lightsaber, and cut down the next set of guards that came to help.

Sandraas, now feeling that slight bit of fear that a mother might feel if her flesh and blood had an extremely dangerous weapon and was full of hate towards her, did the logical thing and tried to dodge Patrocklia's attacks but to no avail. The young girl struck with such rage and raw power than any defense Sandraas tried to put up was instantly beaten down. More guards rushed in, but a red aura had appeared around the 9 year old human, burning anything within its boundaries.

The Jedi Knight begged for her life, but Patrocklia would have none of it. She took Sandraas' own lightsaber in her hands and struck her down with no mercy. Charred corpses were everywhere, and as soon as Patrocklia found no pulse, she left. Guards moved out of her way, not daring to oppose her (not yet at least). She strode out of the prison, her deceased mother's lightsaber on her hip, and began her trek to the spaceport. It was time for her to leave.


	3. Chapter 3

**III**

 _16 BRR_

The Sith Pureblood laid crouching on the snow, carefully monitoring the Czerka Corp Holowatch on his wrist. The red dot on his map was getting closer to his position. He was hunting an ancient behemoth on the planet of Belsavis. Why? For the glory of course. Each successful kill was a testament of his power. This specific monster was not only 3 stories tall, but it also was extremely Force-resistant, which would cause a bit of trouble to the Pureblood, seeing as how his main form of attacks were that of the Force.

The red dot suddenly disappeared, and a new dot reappeared on the other side of his map. Now _that_ was odd. The device was programmed to focus on the most powerful Force signature, and the man was fairly sure that the _giant freaking monster_ was the most powerful Force signature around. As he was trying to see where exactly the new dot was coming from, he heard a large crash from behind him, and quickly rolled to the side, barely dodging the giant arm that belonged to... yep. The behemoth.

"Great... There goes the element of surprise," he muttered, drawing his lightsaber. He pushed hard on the activation button, and a red-purple beam extruded from the hilt. "Well, let's get to it," he said as he leaped at the creature. Finally getting a good look at the beast, he saw its full form. Scaly red skin covered its whole body with the exception of a soft yellow underbelly. It had 6 limbs; four long arms complete with sharp talons and two sturdy legs that crushed everything in a ten foot radius. Its head was adorned with gigantic horns protruding at least 10 feet.

Basically, Djegan had no chance. He twirled his lightsaber in defiance, because if he was going down, he was going down in honor. The behemoth swung two of its arms at him, and Djegan jumped high, narrowly dodging the swipe. When he came down, he twisted his form and went straight for the beast's feet. He realized that was a bad idea he saw how big the feet were up close, and the monster started trying to crush him to death. Sidestepping quickly, he stabbed the foot, ran out of the imminent danger, and took a defensive position. "Okay, this will just take a while longer than expected."

The Pureblood raised his magenta laser sword and waited for the creature to strike again. The huge behemoth lifted a heavy hand... and turned around and ran. Ran as fast as its legs could take it. Djegan, confused, looked down at his watch and saw the reason for the monster running. The red dot he had seen on the other side of his watch a few minutes prior had gotten closer. Much closer. And it didn't seem like it was stopping.

Seeking refuge, the man climbed one of the nearest trees and hid, pulling his Force signature in and reducing it to almost nothing, hoping that the action would allow the _thing_ , whatever it was, to pass along without him noticing. The red dot came closer and closer... 50 meters... 30 meters... 10 meters... 5 meters... 1 meter... Djegan saw a shadow dart across the landscape beneath him and then stop only a few meters away from the base of his tree. He thought maybe the thing had sensed him, but it looked like it was tired. Djegan pulled out his macrobinoculars and took a look at the Force-sensitive creature.

"Scratch that, Force-sensitive _small girl_." Djegan saw that the ominous red dot had turned out to be a small unassuming human female of about 9 years. He checked his holowatch map to make sure that it was right, and it was. The HUGE signature that was more than the beast he had faced not 10 minutes ago was a small 9 year old girl. Djegan almost left the tree to talk to her when he saw a full battalion of prison guards driving speeders and riding varactyls speeding right towards the girl. When they were in range, they mercilessly opened fire, and Djegan decided that he didn't want to get in the middle of that. The girl sprinted onwards, and the guards followed, and Djegan slowly climbed out of his tree and started following them.

Patrocklia was running as fast as her small lungs could take her. Panting heavily, she just put one leg in front of the other. She could hear the commotion of the guards behind her, tracking her every move. They've been following her for 36 hours, and she was hoping the dark would let her lose them. _If I could just make it to the Republic Garrison... I'd be surrounded. Great._ She switched directions, making a hard left. The soldiers were getting closer and closer, and she put all the energy she had into running. No thinking. Just running. No time to look over her shoulder, but she heard the shouts of the prison guards closing in behind her, getting louder, louder, louder, and then it stopped.

Not hearing any more voices, Patrocklia let herself take a second to look behind her shoulder, and didn't see any men. Halting to a stop, she allowed herself to take a deep breath and take a short break. She expected the men to be coming soon, so she stayed on edge, resting her hand on Sandraas' Jedi saber.

Hearing a sound, she drew the lightsaber, extending the cyan-blue blade. A bulky red man strode out of the shadows, looking wary and resting a hand on his own lightsaber. Patrocklia raised her laser sword to defend herself, but the man didn't make any threatening movements, instead simply walking forwards with a cautious look.

"Who are you?" the human girl asked.

"That doesn't matter right now, child," the Sith man responded.

"If you do not tell me your name, I will destroy you."

The man raised an eyebrow. "Oh, you will?"

"Yes, I think I will. Tell me who you are NOW!" Shouting and trembling in fear, Patrocklia stood her ground.

"Try me."

Patrocklia began to swing her lightsaber back when she realized she didn't have her lightsaber anymore. Looking across the snowy forest floor, she saw her saber, still ignited, glowing in the man's hand.

"My name is Djegan, and I'd like to hear your story."

"My... My story? What do you mean by that? I have not done anything!"

"Oh, my dear, but you have. How did you acquire such power? Are you an ancient spirit? Possessing a young girl's body? Fascinating."

"Excuse me sir, but I am fairly certain I am _not_ an ancient spirit."

"Alright, whatever. Can I drop the fancy speech? You're like ten."

"I'm nine, thank you," Patrocklia said, with a chiding tone.

"Alright, alright. Nine. So how exactly did you get this lightsaber? It's beautiful craftsmanship, especially from a Jedi."

"I stole it from my mother after I cut her down."

Djegan backed up a bit, rightly scared. Warily he asked, "So... She was a Jedi?"

Patrocklia snorted. "Sure. If you wanna call it that. I have heard stories of the Jedi. My mother was no Jedi. She might have been a part of the Jedi Order, but she was not a good heroic person like many of the stories say." Patrocklia sat down. "Not a good person, not a good mother. You know who taught me everything I know?"

"Who?" Djegan asked, hoping to hear the name of a powerful master whose secrets he himself could learn.

"Myself," she replied, laughing at the face he made. "Disappointed?"

"Honestly, yeah I am."

"Sorry," Patrocklia said apologetically, loosening up a bit. Remembering the soldiers, she asked, "Hey, what happened to the guards?"

"Uh, they're gone. Yep. All gone."

"Okay, well thank you! I am going to be on my way now."

"Alright. Bye."

"Bye." With that, Patrocklia took off, leaving the Sith Pureblood behind in the dust. Not knowing where she was going, Patrocklia continued running. Going and going... Never stopping...

Djegan stood there stunned, completely amazed that he didn't die. He watched the red dot on his holowatch move farther and farther away. Once it was off his screen, it suddenly appeared again. _Right behind me? How did she circle back that fas- BLAST IT!_ Turning around, he saw the ancient behemoth, staring right back at him, fully recovered from its injuries.

Djegan ran.

 **A/N: For more information about the SWTOR universe, visit**


End file.
